


Caught

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bondage, JayDick Week, M/M, Mirror Universe, One Shot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Jason is chained to the wall by a heavy metal collar around his neck of what looks to be a goddamn dungeon, one you would see out of a movie except darker and dirtier.  His hands are bound together by coarse thick rope as well.  He had a contraption on his face he couldn’t quite see.He feels beaten, his throat dry, and his body filthy.When he got home he’d take a long hot bath.  If he got home.He heard the door screeched open and he anticipated his captor.Could it be Slade?  Ra’s Al Ghul?  The goddamn Court of the Owls?“You’re finally awake.” A smooth and immediately recognizable voice commented.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> JayDick week D3: MirrorVerse // Restraints
> 
> How about both?

Jason is chained to the wall by a heavy metal collar around his neck of what looks to be a goddamn dungeon, one you would see out of a movie except darker and dirtier. His hands are bound together by coarse thick rope as well. He had a contraption on his face he couldn’t quite see.

 

He feels beaten, his throat dry, and his body filthy.

 

When he got home he’d take a long hot bath.  If he got home.

 

He heard the door screeched open and he anticipated his captor.

 

Could it be Slade?  Ra’s Al Ghul?  The goddamn Court of the Owls?

 

“You’re finally awake.” A smooth and immediately recognizable voice commented.

 

He couldn’t help the immediate tension that release from his body when he heard it, “Dick.  Oh thank fuck.”

 

“Thank fuck?” Dick laughed and at that moment Jason was able to get a good look at the man that stood before him and the body he carried in his arms.

 

Dick- no a man that looked like him- a clone maybe?  Smiled down at him, none of the kindness or goodwill in his eyes, but something cold and dark.

 

He couldn’t be Dick, not when he held the real Dick in his arms, his Nightwing suit intact, the beautiful streamline blue V stripe running along his chest and arms.  Dick’s hair was disheveled, but he looked just as if he were in a deep slumber.

 

Jason made to launch himself at the imposter but was pulled back by his neck.  He snarled at him, “Let him go!”

 

The imposter laughed, and it was Dick’s laugh, used so wrongly in the face of Jason’s pain and anger.  He stepped closer to Jason, just slightly out of his reach and then dropped Dick onto the ground.

 

Dick crumpled on the floor.  It looked harsh, painful, but Dick didn’t make a sound and that scared Jason more than anything as he lay there limp.

 

Jason was close enough to touch him so he checked his head, thank god there were no injuries, and he shook his shoulder with his bound hands, “Dick!  Fuck!  What the fuck did you do to him?!”

 

He tried to forcefully get to the imposter once more but that only made him laugh again, “Can’t have him trying to rescue you or something right?  Plus if I have him, You’ll be more likely to comply.”

 

“Stop.” Jason demanded furiously, “Stop pretending to be him!  It makes me sick.”

 

This earned a smile and Jason could see the glint in the man's eyes, so similar to that glint that Dick got when he was about to do something mischievous.

 

“I’m not pretending Jaybird.  I AM Dick.” He taunted, “Maybe not YOUR Dick but I am a version of him just as he is a version of me.”

 

Jason’s eyes darkened.  Of course, “Alternate universe.”

 

“Indeed.” The alternate Dick came closer to the kneeling Jason and when Jason lunged again he quickly used his foot, expertly bringing it between Jason’s bound hands and grinding his heel down hard.  The pain was hot, as he was forced into a bowing position, “But you’re not getting out of this one.”

 

“You just wait.  I’ll slit your throat.” Jason’s face was red with humiliation and anger which drew a sadistic smile from alternate Dick’s face.

 

“The dogs bark is worse than his bite.” He chuckled, stroking Jason’s cheek.

 

And that was when he realized what the contraption around his mouth was.  It was a dog muzzle.  He was not even a foe but a pet, a toy, for this Dick’s entertainment.

 

“You’re a lot more fun than my Jason ever was.” He commented, “Which’ll make it even more fun to break you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been the perfect chance for NSFW writing huh? I haven't been in the right mood recently so this is all that we'll get. 
> 
> *shrugs* 
> 
> Thank you for reading anyways!


End file.
